


Come Without Touching

by Iregretnothingandshipjimlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock/pseuds/Iregretnothingandshipjimlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this with a person on Omegle who disconnected as soon as it was over. If you are the person, please step up so I can give you credit! The prompt was: Sherlock makes Jim come without touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Without Touching

Stranger: It is entirely reasonable to assume that you are bored right now, correct? SH

You: That would be a correct assumption. JM xx

Stranger: I have an erection. SH

You: What? JM xx

Stranger: I am sexually aroused. SH

Stranger: Come over. SH

You: That was unexpected. JM xx

Stranger: I want you to penetrate me. SH

You: I'm on my way. JM xx

Stranger: I want to suck you off. SH

You: Stop it. I'm coming over. You got what you wanted. JM xx

Stranger: Are you hard? SH

You: Unbearably so. JM xx

Stranger: Good. SH

Stranger: Imagine I'm kneeling infront of you. SH

You: Stop it. JM xx

You: Do you want me to come in a taxi? JM xx

Stranger: Yes. SH

You: Great. JM xx

Stranger: I'd mouth at the fabric of your trousers first. Feel the hardness of your cock underneath. God, you're so hard for me. SH

You: Jim bit his lip, glared at his phone, shifted in his seat. He could feel his erection pressing into his thigh and he groaned.  
Keep going. JM xx

Stranger: Opening the fly of your trousers, coaxing your cock out of your underwear. You're leaking. Tip of the head your cock damp and red. I lean up to kiss you hard before I lean down and swallow you whole. I don't habe a gag reflex by the way. SH

Stranger: *have

You: Jim couldn't help but close his eyes and picture the scene before him. He made a strangled noise.

You: I hate you. JM xx

Stranger: Sherlock grinned, cheeks flushed as he palmed his erect penis through his pants.

Stranger: You love it. SH

Stranger: Beg for me. SH

You: That's just mean. JM xx

You: Please. JM xx

Stranger: I suck you hard, don't let you come though. Imagine I'm straddeling your lap, your cock pressing against my entrance. SH

Stranger: I want to ride you. SH

You: Jim could've screamed into his hands right then and there. He began unconsciously bucking his hips at the air.

You: I hate you. JM xx  
Can't you wait ten minutes? I will be at Baker Street by then. JM xx

Stranger: No. SH

Stranger: I'm lowering myself on your cock. SH

You: Jim snarled at his phone.

Stranger: Fuck me. SH

You: HATE. JM xx

You: Despite his declaration of anger and hatred, he still whimpered.

Stranger: I'm yours. Fuck me hard, Jim. SH

Stranger: Mark me. SH

You: Jim's hands moved through the air as he fantasized, marking an imaginary Sherlock's body and digging into him.  
You are sadistic. JM xx

Stranger: Sherlock was panting softly, trembling with the urge to touch himself. But he wanted Jim to finish him off.

Stranger: I kiss your neck, bite into your shoulder as I'm riding you. SH

You: Jim could practically feel Sherlock nipping his skin as he clenched his legs and tried to hold off his inevitable climax. But fuck, he was close.  
Just how hard would you ride me? JM xx

Stranger: Fast. hard. Your cock is splitting me open. SH

Stranger: Faster. SH

You: Jim's breath was coming shorter and harder now. Fuck, he was soooo close but he couldn't. He would not come in a cab, would not sully himself outdoors like an animal.

Stranger: Come for me, please. SH

You: Your turn to beg? JM xx

Stranger: Fill me up with your come. SH

You: Jim screamed. He muffled it with his hands, but it was still a scream and he still could feel the relinquishment of power that had just occurred.

Stranger: Are you coming? I wish I could see you right now. SH

You: Jim bit his lip. He gripped his phone tightly until his knuckles turned white.  
Not yet. I'm so unbearably close, though. JM xx

Stranger: I love you. SH

Stranger: Come. SH

You: And with that, Jim Moriarty clenched his legs one final time and then came. He was still dizzy when he came back down to earth. He shifted in his seat, feeling the uncomfortableness of his sticky underwear now that there was semen all over the inside.  
You ruined my pants. JM xx

You: Oh, and I love you too. JM xx


End file.
